Conversa de meninas
by Sakura7 keiko
Summary: Sasuke escuta Sakura numa conversa com as garotas. E ele tem conclusões muitooo marotas. hihi!


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke-kuun é só meu! _

Fic bobinha, veio na minha cabeça dentro de uma igreja D Sasuke escuta conversas alheias.

**Conversa de meninas.**

Sasuke era talentoso pra musica.

Sakura não conseguia nem segurar um violão na mão e sua voz ficava horrível quando ela cantava.

Sasuke tinha varias garotas correndo atrás dele. Mas ele simplesmente não ligava e continuava sem nem olhar pra elas.

Sakura também tinha garotos atrás dela, e ela fazia questão de conversar com eles e ser legal, mesmo que depois acabasse com todas as esperanças do coitado.

Sasuke acreditava em Deus.

Sakura também, mas vivia duvidando disso (coisa que Sasuke normalmente resolvia com longas discussões).

Sasuke era absolutamente certinho e achava que Sakura também era (e ela era). Mas ele mudou de pensamento quando ouviu uma conversa.

Os dois tinham muito em comum e muitas diferenças também. Eram bons amigos, mas qualquer um podia ver que tinha algo estranho entre eles, era mais do que uma amizade, apenas os dois ainda não tinham percebido. Sasuke tinha 18 anos, fazia faculdade e trabalhava. Sakura tinha 15 era mimada, mas bonitinha e sabia que tinha Sasuke na palma da mão, assim como muitos outros garotos.

Naquela noite Sakura e suas amigas Tenten e Ino resolveram sair comer uma pizza. Sasuke e seus amigos também combinaram isso. Parecia que o destino ia fazer eles se encontrarem aquela noite.

Assim que entrou na pizzaria Sasuke viu o grupinho de garotas sentadas em uma mesa, e a que mais chamava sua atenção a garota de cabelo rosa. Elas conversavam alegremente, ele falou pros amigos encontrarem a mesa que ele ia dizer oi pra Sakura.

- Sabe, a primeira vez dói muito. – Sasuke ouviu claramente o que Sakura havia dito, achou estranho, ele a conhecia há muito tempo, e achava que ela era até BV. E agora ela tava falando aquilo.

Ele resolveu se esconder em um pilar e ouvir o resto da conversa.

- Só a primeira? – perguntou Ino.

- É na verdade, até agora, todas as vezes que eu fiz doeram e pra caramba.

Então ela já tinha feito mais de uma vez? E ele achando que ela era nunca tinha beijado ninguém.

- Ai gente, assim vocês me assustam! Nem sei mais se eu quero fazer. – Agora tinha sido Tenten falando... "Será que ela e o Neji...?" Sasuke parou de pensar quando ouviu Sakura falando de novo.

- Não seja boba Tenten. Vale a pena, fica bom depois. Nossa a primeira vez que eu fiz eu fiquei com muita vergonha, sabe eu não gosto de tirar a roupa, e na primeira puxada, cara doeu de mais eu achei que ia desmaiar de dor.

"MEU DEUS ELA É TÃO NOVINHA... NÃO DA DE ACREDITAR." Pensou Sasuke.

- Dizem que depois da primeira vez a dor vai passando, mas eu acho que é mentira. – Disse Ino.

- Eu tenho certeza que é mentira. – Disse Sakura. – Eu já fiz tantas vezes, em todos os lugares, de todos os jeitos e sempre doeu.

"Ah já chega" pensou Sasuke saindo de trás do pilar e andando ate a mesa como quem não ouviu nada.

- Oi. – Ele disse serio.

- Oi Sasuke. – Sakura sorria pra ele, um sorriso tão inocente que ate parecia que ela era inocente.

- Sakura, será que a gente pode conversar? A sós? – Ele nem acreditava que tava dizendo aquilo, afinal ele não tinha nada a ver com quem ela vai pra cama ou deixa de ir.

Tarde de mais as amigas dela já tinham saído da mesa. Ele se sentou do lado dela.

- Eu ouvi tudo, eu sei que foi errado, mas... – Ele percebeu que ela ficou vermelha como a bandeira do internacional sem a parte branca.

- Sasuke bem... Não é o tipo de conversa que um garoto deve ouvir e...

- Sakura eu não me importo em você ter "relações sexuais" com qualquer um. – Sakura olhou pra ele como quem não entendia nada. – Eu só queria te dizer que você é nova e devia tomar cuidado... Eu... Bem, era isso!

- Sasuke eu não to entendendo, o que você ouviu?

- Ora, não se faça de desentendida, você sabe o que eu ouvi.

- Bem, de acordo com o que você ta me dizendo. Não, eu não sei o que você ouviu.

- Me deixa explicar: Eu já fiz tantas vezes, em todos os lugares de todos os jeitos.

Sakura não teve outra opção se não rir! Riu muito e Sasuke ficou ali como quem não entende nada.

- Sakura, isso não tem graça...

- Tem sim Sasuke. Sabe a gente não tava falando disso.

- Claro que 'tavam, eu não nasci ontem ta bom.

- Sabe, pra um cara certinho você tem a mente bem poluída.

- Que?

- Sasuke, a gente tava falando de depilação com cera.

- Como?

- Sim Sasuke. – Sakura sorriu amarelo. – Não acredito que você pensou que a gente tava falando de... Você sabe!

- É que parecia. Desculpe-me, eu...

- Ta tudo bem Sasuke... Eu sei o que você pensa de mim. Que eu sou totalmente errada e mimada e idiota. Eu não me importo! – Sakura parecia desapontada, não era pra menos, era apaixonada por ele e ele mesmo gostando dela não agia.

- Para, não fala assim, eu não acho isso de você. Você... Você é... Muito legal!

- Legal! – Era isso que ela era, apenas legal! – Ótimo.

Sasuke percebeu a decepção dela. Mas ele não era bom falando o que realmente achava das pessoas, ele não costumava fazer isso. Era tímido de mais.

Sakura apenas encarou o chão esperando que ele se despedisse.

- Sakura. – Ela olhou pra ele novamente. – Eu não acho que você seja apenas legal... Eu acho você muito comunicativa.

- Comunicativa?

- É você se expressa muito bem. – Ela não podia culpá-lo era o maximo que ele podia fazer, estava se esforçando mesmo. – Eu gosto do jeito que você fala.

- Aham.

- Sakura o que eu quero dizer... – Ele continuaria se não fosse impedido por ela. Na verdade pelos lábios dela.

Ela foi rápida quando se aproximou e roubou um beijo dele, foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente pra fazer o coração dos dois bater um pouco mais rápido.

- Você ta tentando me dizer que você é doido por mim e não sabe como me dizer?

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou ele sorrindo de um jeito maroto e trazendo a garota mais pra perto com a mão que estava na cintura dela.

Sakura enlaçou o pescoço dele sorrindo, dessa vez ele se aproximou e deu um beijo mais demorado nela. Mais apaixonado, suas línguas se enroscavam causando arrepios.

Quando se separaram os dois tinham os lábios vermelhos. Sorriram envergonhados.

- Sakura, sabe não querendo ser chato, mas esses seus papos com as suas amigas, por favor né!

- Humph... Você que escuta a conversa dos outros.

**Owari.**

Reviews, please


End file.
